2 Crazies and THOSE GUARDIANS!
by Pandahawaiian123
Summary: Emily and Sydney are two 16 year old girls who die from falling into a lake. They wake up to find that they're spirits and also in the RISE OF THE GUARDIANS MOVIE! Will these two wacky teenagers be able to live throughout the movie without messing it up, or will they end the movie and die just with it? P.s. Jack FrostxOC, Jack Frost/OC
1. Chapter 1: Down the freezing ice hole

Mrs. Frost…

Summary

[ Emily and Sydney are two 16 year old girls who die from falling into a lake. They wake up to find that they're spirits and also in the RISE OF THE GUARDIANS MOVIE! Will these two wacky teenagers be able to live throughout the movie without messing it up, or will they end the movie and die just with it? P.s. Jack FrostxOC, Jack Frost/Oc ]

**WE DON'T OWN RISE OF THE GUARDIANS! MOVIE BELONGS TO ITS ORIGINAL OWNER WHICH IS DREAMWORKS  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: Down the freezing ice hole

It was just an awesome normal wacky day if your Sydney and Emily, who are just two wacky lovable 16 year olds (almost 17). They were both at the old lake in the town of Burgess, Canada when Sydney noticed some cracked ice in the centre of the lake. She followed the ice cracks with her eyes and saw that it was slowly spreading across the lake, right where Emily and Sydney were skating!

"Hey, why'd ya stop Sydney?" asked Emily. Emily had tanned white skin and long light brown hair down near her hips and bright blue eyes with a height of 5'5 and still to be growing.

"Look what we have here! Some cracks! Lets jump on em'" said Sydney being excited and hyper and insane as usual. Sydney stood at the height of 5'5, same as Emily, with dark brown hair reaching her mid-back and had medium skin (she`s Spanish btw) and dark brown eyes.

`` Sydney don`t..please!`` begged Emily, but she was too late as Sydney skated into the centre of the cracks.

``C`mon, it ain`t that bad. Don`t be a little baby Em- AHH!`` said Sydney but was soon plunged into the icey lake.

``Sydney!`` yelled Emily. Emily quickly untied and ripped off her skates as she made her way over to the gaping hole and jumped into it while yelling:``YOLO!``

Emily scanned the lake and yelled out:`` SYDNEY! CAN YOU HEAR ME!`` but soon realized she was underwater and began to choke. The pressure of the water kept Emily down as she struggled to get back to the top, but soon remembered why she was down there. To look for Sydney. She ignored her lungs screaming at her, and her fading vision and looked to her right to see the limp body of her best friend, Sydney. With all her strength, she swam next to her and grabbed her wrist. She started to swim back to the top, but the pressure of the water and the weight of both girls pulled down Sydney and Emily. Emily`s vision started to fade black, and the last thing she saw was the throbbing moon. (SAM & CAT XD)

* * *

The first thing that Emily saw was that she was no longer in the lake. Did someone pull her and Sydney out! Did she actually swim to the top, but forgot! But then it hit her, WHERE IS SYDNEY! Emily got up and tried to walk, but her body screamed as she moved her legs, so instead she slowly crawled to the body which looked like Sydney. But Emily looked down at her hands as she began to crawl. Her hands did not look like tanned white, her skin colour looked like freshly fallen snow and her hair turned , WHITE!?. She was also shocked to find that her hockey jacket and grey sweatpants turned into a black cropped long sleeve with high wasted light blue jeans, with white silver eyeshadow and snowflake painted nails. She also wore grey uggs with a snowflake ring and a black beanie that said 'UNICORN' on it on top of her white hair. She was also suprised to also see a pouch with a white IPhone.

She was surprised at her new outfit change and hair and accesories, but kept crawling towards Sydney`s body, knowing her questions will be answered in time. She finally got over to the body, but was surprised to see that Sydney`s outfit and hair had also changed into a grey 'WEIRD' shirt with a red plaid shirt and black chachimommas with brown dusted hiker boots. Her hair changed from dark brown to black and had a silver gold chained locket and 'marzia' winged eyeliner.

"C`mon Syd! Please wake up! I can`t be alone out here!`` begged Emily as she shook her best friend awake. A small smile crept Sydney`s face as she began to silently giggle, which didn`t go unnoticed by Emily!

``You jerk! You scared the shit outta me!`` exclaimed Emily as she helped Sydney up and then tackled here in a hug.

``Hey, well I AM a trickster girl!" Sydney exclaimed as she hugged Emily back.

Sydney pulled away with seriousness written all over her face.

"Emily, where are we? I thought we both died. And now we have- wow my outfit is AWESOME SAUCE! Anyways, where the hell are we?" asked Sydney with worry and seriousness all over her face, with a hint of excitement.

* * *

**- BTW THE LINKS FOR THE OUTFITS ARE ON OUR PROFILE PAGE**!

**Hey guys! hope you all enjoyed the very first chapter! reviews are what keep these stories coming! BROSFIST!**


	2. Chapter 2: Unicorn Ninjas?

**ROTG BELONGS TO DREAMWORKS NOT ME**!

**CHAPTER 2: WTF GURL!**

* * *

" I have no actual fuck where we are. Do you think someone rescued us, then just put us off to the side?" asked Emily. Sydney examined what Emily was wearing and automatically knew what happened.

"I know what happened to us!" exclaimed Sydney. She just knew it, but it was too good to be true.

"Well, are you gonna tell me what happened to us or not?" asked Emily skeptically as she looked at Sydney. She knew Sydney's plans were not the greatest, (flashback to the lake) but it was all they had to go along with.

"Well, what movie did a guy die by drowning in a frozen lake?" asked Sydney.

"Umm, I dunno. Wasn't it a kids movie or something?" asked Emily. Then, it hit her. They weren't in their own universe. _Their_ universe has poluted water and smelly hobos, while _this_ place had clear waters and no hobos! It was just like...the** MOVIE**

**"**I know where we are now!" Exclaimed Emily. "Wait, just to be clear, we should say our ideas on the count of 3" said Sydney.

"Okay, 1"

"2"

"**3!"**

"We're in the RISE OF THE GUARDIANS MOVIE!" said Emily grinning ear to ear.

"WE'RE UNICORN NINJAS!" exclaimed Sydney while being...well crazy.

They both looked at each other weirdly. "Really, unicorn ninjas? Okay, **you** need some mental help girl" said Emily, as she slowly backed away.

"Really, The Rise Of The Guardians movie? Now **THAT'S **needing mental help!" exclaimed Sydney as she casually draped an arm across Emily's shoulder.

"Now Emily, you have to accept the fact that we are official Unicorn Ninjas! It's simple physics!" said Sydney as she took her arm off Emily's shoulders and walked a few steps ahead of her.

"Then, explain why we aren't cold! Both of us!" said Emily. It was true. She wasn't even that cold, even if it _is_ Winter and it was -50 outside. It felt...natural to feel cold to Emily.

"Well, duh! I'm a spirit of fire! see?" and with that, Sydney created a fire ball that floated in her hand.

"But you just said we're not in the Rise Of The Guardians movie" said Emily. She then realized, that they were _actually_ in the movie, and they could cause soooooo much chaos, but _NEVER _get caught! It was just so perfect, it was too good to be true!

"Hello...Emily! Hey Emily!" said Sydney as she waved her hand in Emily's face trying to get her attention.

"What?" asked Emily as she snapped out of her daze. She just realized that she spaced out when Sydney was talking to her. She just realized that she realizes a lot of things too.

"You spaced out girl! Anyways, as I was saying, I know that we're in the ROTG movie!" exclaimed Sydney. "I could burn _sooo_ many places with my power! But I won't, cause then you won't be my friend, so I won't." said Sydney.

"_Hello young spirits". _said a voice in both Emily's and Sydney. "Ahh, great. Now I'm going crazy!" said Sydney

"Suree, your completely sane" (hint of sarcasm)said Emily as she rolled her eyes.

"_Now now girls, don't fight. You both are completely sane. My name is Man In Moon, and i have chosen you two girls to become spirits. You Emily, are the Spirit of Water, and you Sydney, are the Spirit of Fire. Water and Fire do not go together, but if you can overlook that, you both shall get along quite well. Saftey and Peace to you both" _and with that, the Voice in their heads were gone.

"Woah" said Sydney in awe at what had just happened.

"Woah is right my friend. Woah is just the right word" said Emily

...several silent moments pass until...

"AND YOUR GONNA HEAR ME ROAR-AR-AR-AR-ARRR!" yells Sydney as she dances with head phones on with her IPhone in her hand. She begins to dance around like a fool...kinda like she thinks no ones watching her dance.

"SYDNEY! SHUT THE FUDGE UP!" yells Emily. She sighs and shakes her head as she walks a few feet away from Sydney to check her phone.

_"Hmm, full battery life, 24 gigabites, full bars and data?! AWESOME!" _thinks Emily as she checks her Instagram.

* * *

**HEY GUYS! HOPE YA'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! MORE TO COME SO PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! BROFIST!**


	3. Chapter 3: OH NO! IM DEAD AREN'T I?

**Sydney's P.O.V.**

So here we are, stuck in some kind of forest with all new powers and whatnot, but _seriously! _I have freakin' FIRE POWERS! That rules!. I made us a camp fire, so we can stay warm, but it turns out we didn't need it, well since Emily's the Spirit Of Water, which includes ice, and ice is cold! So she's used to it, me on the other hand, I'm always a warm huggable teddy bear with and without my awesome powers! It was a really quiet night, and then my mind starts to wander off. '_What about my parents? Will they find out about my 'death' and be devistated, or will I be left in piece? I don't know anymore...all i know is that me and Emily need to survive out in this new world'._ And so, that crazy conversation with myself was put to an end. "Well, I'm not even tired, but I'll trick my mind into letting me sleep. G'night Em" I say as I lasy down on the soft snow. I notice that it sizzles as I lay down. I mentally sigh. '_This is going to take a looooong time to get used to'_ I think as I lay down to rest.

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.**

As I lay down and i begin to feel sleepy, my mind thinks back to today's events. Me and Sydney skating. Me jumping into the lake after Sydney to save her. Us becoming Spirits. Having awesome powers! But, something is missing. It was something that was supposed to happen when i was alive. It was about...feelings...hmm, I'll find out another day, but for now, I think I'll sleep. '_Goodnight MIM' _I think as my eyes begin to feel heavy. No response. I should have known it.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

I wake up and find myself not in the forest. Instead, I'm in a beautiful room where a beautifully wooden carved bed, where I lay on, is against a wall. I see a giant wardrobe against the wall in the far corner, and see to my right, a wooden nightstand with a red lamp on it. Against the wall on my far right, is a desk with a wooden chair. On the desk is my tiny pouch with everything. I force myself to get up and walk over to desk. _'The chair wasn't as comfortable as the bed, but it'll have to work' _ I think as i lower my body into the wooden chair. I turn myself towards the desk and take my pouch. I check to see that that everything's there. _'Yup, everything's there. Now, onto buisness. Where am I? Where's Sydney?' _I think as i start to stand up. I quietly tiptoe to the door and open it. It barley made a sound. I tiptoe my way across the hall, and use my 'senses' to guide me to Sydney. You see, since me and Sydney have been friends for as long as i would know, we got to know the scent of each other. So, we could track each other from 1000 miles away with just air, or a piece of ourselves. Not literally, like a piece of clothing or something the person used. We're both working on using our 'senses' to track other people rather than each other. Anyways, I used my 'senses' to track her down the dark hallway into the room across from me. I slowly open the door and step inside. I close the door behind me and breathe a sigh of relief. _'Phew. i didn't get caught. Okay, really Em? "Phew?" what is this Callou?'_ I think to myself with a bit of an annoyed expression. The room is dark, so it hides my expression nicely. I begin to walk towards the bed, but an arm wraps around my body and as soon as I knew it, I was pinned to the floor with my captor on top of me. "You best pray to God that you'll live through this" says a voice that I _almost _recognize._'Who is this?" _ is my last thought before I black out.


End file.
